To Save an Eternal Life
by jaijainagra
Summary: For their fiftieth wedding anniversary, Jasper and Alice are taking some much needed time as a couple. An unexpected visitor puts their plans into jeopardy, and puts one of them in danger. Can Alice save the man she loves? Will Jasper be pulled back into the life he so disliked? Rewrite of a story I previously started. My first Twilight fic. Rated T for caution.


**Author's Note: So this is my first Twilight fic, and i'm hoping you like it. Please comment and review, even if you're hating it.**

A fiftieth wedding anniversary is a big thing, even in the vampire world. To have found your soul-mate and been with them for fifty years is a major thing. And Jasper and Alice had decided to celebrate in their own private manner.

"You wanted us to come down to California for what reason, exactly?" Jasper questioned, his eyes barely on the road as he drove Alice's bright yellow Porche along the highway. "And, why are we driving instead of running?"

"Because California is in the middle of a record wet season, and currently has a problem with mountain lions and polecats. And, because we will be staying in a place in the middle of nowhere, and need to at least appear human for the man we're renting it from. Humans wouldn't manage the road to it easily on foot." Alice was radiating happiness and contentment. There was a mischievous look in her butterscotch eyes, as though she was enjoying being vague. Jasper knew he should be disgruntled, but couldn't manage it.

"Then where are we staying?"

"You'll soon see. And I already see you loving it. Not that we'll be there very often..."

Jasper caught one of her slim hands in his and gave it a kiss. His eyes were still on her instead of the road they were speeding down, but they were one of the very few cars on it.

"I'm glad we're doing this." He murmured. "Much as i'm close to our family... this needed to be something for the two of us." Alice gave a soft smile, understanding what he meant very well.

"It's not like Emmett and Roselie don't go off on honeymoons every time they remarry." She said, her melodious voice tinged with amusement. "I agree... this needed to be just us." Her fingers clasped his tightly for a moment, before she released them and allowed him to concentrate on the road.

Soon enough, they were driving along roads with towering trees on each side. Under Alice's murmured directions, Jasper drove them further and further into wilderness, until finally they saw a building at the end of a winding path. As they pulled up, a man came out of the stone cottage and came to meet them through the light rain that was falling. Perhaps mid-40's, rugged looking, as though he was outdoors a lot of the time.

"Mr and Mrs Hale, right?" He called as Alice got out of the car, pulling the hood of her thin jacket up as she went. Jasper, getting out on the other side, saw the man falter for a moment upon seeing the lovely young woman in front of him, before he pulled himself together and held out his hand. "I'm Mr Greene, we spoke on the phone."

"It's nice to meet you, and thank you for hiring this out to us." Alice said, with her most dazzling smile. Jasper came around and also shook the mans hand, careful to keep his grip gentle. The man, however, still winced.

"Well, you picked a hell of a time for it!" Mr Greene said, his voice dripping sarcasm as he indicated the gray skies above them.

"Oh, we don't mind a bit of rain." Jasper said softly. He could sense an uneasiness starting to come from the man; he was feeling that sense of aversion many humans felt around vampires. Jasper quickly used his power to put the man at ease. Alice gave him a 'well done' look from the corner of her eye.

"Well, good. Though I think it would only be right to warn you about what's happening. We've been seeing reports of big cats out here. Hikers have actually gone missing. I wouldn't suggest you going out into the woods." He spoke particularly to Alice here, no doubt seeing her petite height and build and picturing her as frail, helpless. _How wrong you are, friend..._

"Don't worry Sir, we'll be careful." Alice assured him.

"Well, you make sure you do. Wouldn't want you two newly-weds to end up coming a copper in the forests." Mr Greene mumbled. He drew a folder and a set of keys from his coat, and handed them both to Jasper. "The keys to the cottage, and some information about the local area."

"Thanks."

"I better get going, before this path turns to mud with the rain. You two have a good time now."

They watched him turn his car around, then start his way down the path, before Jasper made his way to the door of the cottage.

"Newly-weds again, hmm?" He asked as he unlocked the door.

"Of course. We hardly look as though we're celebrating our fifth anniversary, let alone our fiftieth." Alice trilled.

Jasper opened the door of the cottage, and stepped inside. Alice had, of course, been right. Inside, the cottage was warm, intimate and luxurious. There was already a fire crackling in the grate in the living room, and through a small hallway he could see the outline of a king-size bed.

"You were right." He admitted, and saw Alice's smile widen in response. He stepped closer, drew her into his arms, kissed her lightly on the lips. "You know... since we're newly-weds now, we should really act as such."

"Mm..." She purred. Her arms intertwined around his neck as his settled at the small of her back. "I like that idea. Though, should we hunt first? Your eyes are getting dark, and I saw you tense when you were close to Mr Greene..."

"I'm fine." He said, kissing her jawline, her neck. "You and I rarely get time alone like this... I want to make the most of it. Hunting can wait."

A smile once again lit up Alice's features, and she kissed him full on the mouth suddenly, abandoning any attempt to hold back as Jasper lifted her and carried her towards the bedroom. This was their time, and she wanted to make each moment count.

A hundred miles away, another vampire was awaiting the return of her scout. She was growing impatient, beginning to pace, her red eyes scanning the gradually darkening horizon near enough continuously. It should not be taking this long.

Finally, the newborn arrived back before her, bowing as he came forward. His eyes, a much deeper red then hers, was nervous, but happy at the same time.

"You have news?" She asked.

"The vampire you set me to watch has left the safety of his coven. He has journeyed to California with what seems to be his mate. They may be about to discover what has been happening in the forests there."

The female let a hissed oath out, turning away, thinking. Then she turned on the newborn again. "You are certain their coven will not be joining them?"

"I... don't know. This appears to be a holiday of sorts for the two of them."

"And his mate, what of her?"

The newborn looked uncomfortable.

"It's difficult to judge. She was slight in build, small even. But there was a... power emanating from her that I couldn't understand. Either she is powerful, or her mate's protectiveness has served her well."

Again, the female paced, thinking. Then she smiled.

"Very well. This then, is our opportunity."

"Shall we proceed to the next part of the plan then?"

"Yes. It's time to bring Jasper Whitlock back into our circle."

And Maria turned and stalked back towards the villa, her mind full of plans and ways to manipulate. This time, Jasper would not betray her so easily.


End file.
